Realms of High Rock
Below is a list of all the major realms in the Shattered Empire Series RP Of Princes and Power, complete with a list of their current rulers and a brief explanation of inter-faction relationships. Kingdoms of High Rock Here follow the great realms and ruling princes of High Rock, mightiest among the Breton kingdoms. Kingdom of Daggerfall and Greater Betony Ruled jointly by Their Majesties the Stewards, the King and Queen of the West, Camaron and Kelmena Thagor (played by Person from Anticlere). Who shall be succeeded by their son, Crown Prince Telwen Thagor, and by his brother, Prince Willem Thagor. They who owe fealty to the Twin Thrones of Daggerfall, greatest among the royal vassals: *''The Lord of Anticlere'', Daran Flyte ''(played by aussie_made)'' *''The Duke of Shalgora'', Charles Valterayn (played by Magus the Red) *''The Duke of Daenia'', Edwyn Deneryck (played by Lady Syl) *''The Baroness of the Illesian Hills, ''Saria Illisan ''(played by Broken-Scale)'' Archduchy of Camlorn Ruled by His Grace the Archduke of Camlorn, Senhyn Valtieri (played by Asapp), and formerly by his wife, Her Grace the late Archduchess of Camlorn, Lysa Valtieri. Who shall be succeeded by their son, Prince 'Astien Valtieri' (played by Broken-Scale), and by his siblings, Prince 'Claude Valtieri' (played by Tom) and Princess 'Maria Valtieri' (played by Person from Anticlere). They who owe fealty to the Archduke of Camlorn, greatest among his vassals: *''The Duke of Urvaius'', open *''The Count of Dwynnen'', open *''The Count of Kambria'', open Kingdom of Wayrest Ruled by Her Majesty the Queen of Wayrest, Elysana Septim (played by Vincent McCool). Who was to be succeeded by her late son, Crown Prince Geruld Septim, and now by her grandson, Crown Prince Thibault Septim (played by Schmuty Buncis); and also by her younger children, Prince 'Gaston Septim' (played by Ascended Sleeper), and Princess 'Caroline Septim' (played by Ascended Sleeper). They who owe fealty to the Crown of Wayrest, greatest among royal vassals: *''The Duke of Alcaire'', Thibault Septim (played by Schmuty Buncis) *''The Count of Alcaire'', open *''The Count of Menevia'', Philemon Colisande (played by AyumiFan) *''The Earl of Markwasten, 'Dunistair Berarde' (''played by lebiro) *''The Count of Koegria'', open Kingdom of Evermore Ruled formerly by His Majesty the late King of Evermore, Titus Kynling, and now by his wife, Her Majesty the Queen of Evermore, Syllawen Direnni (played by Vincent McCool). They who owe fealty to the Crown of Evermore, greatest among royal vassals: *''The Duke of Gauvadon'', Warwick Lazare (played by ThoseTolerableNoobs) *''The Count of Gwened, open *''The Baron of Portdun, Daren Hallard (played by lebiro) Kingdom of Northpoint Ruled formerly by His Majesty the late King of Northpoint, Daric Caron, and by his wife, Her Grace the Queen-Mother of Northpoint, Abelle Caron (played by Broken-Scale). Who have now been succeeded by their daughter, Her Grace the Queen of Northpoint, Elissa Caron (played by Broken-Scale). They who owe fealty to the Crown of Northpoint, greatest among royal vassals: *''The Duke of Thorkan, open *''The Count of Felway, Alecor Larethire '(''played by Magus the Red) *''The Count of Wrothmark, open *''The Baron of White Haven, open Grand Duchy of Shornhelm Ruled by His Grace the Grand Duke of Shornhelm, 'Allard Lariat '(played by Erasmos), and formerly by his wife, Her Grace the late Grand Duchess of Shornhelm, '''Selene Lariat. Who shall be succeeded by his niece, Princess 'Nevena Lariat '(played by Vincent McCool); who is sister to the missing Prince 'Meldorn Lariat '(played by Vincent McCool). They who owe fealty to the Grand Duke of Shornhelm, greatest among his vassals: *''The Count of Darguard'', Maniel Irywen (played by El Barto 227) *''The Baron of Thornvale, open *''The Baron of Eagle's Brook, open Free City of Nova Orsinium Led by the Orc-Lord of Nova Orsinium, Khardush gro-Gortwog (played by Quentillius). Faction Relations as of 4E 28 Daggerfall and Camlorn - With the marriage between the King of Daggerfall, Camaron Thagor, and the daughter of Camlorn's ruling lord, the two western realms find themselves bound in a tight dynastic union. The resultant Kingdom of Daggerfall and Greater Betony encompasses much of High Rock west of the Wrothgarians, and stands poised to act; and while few of Daggerfall's sprawling aristocracy feel a war with Wayrest is in their best interests, there is a growing sense of something changed throughout the kingdom, and perhaps the West might yet need to face down another King - or Queen - on the Rock. Wayrest and Evermore - Kingdom of Evermore has sworn allegiance to Elysana of Wayrest and become a Kingdom within the borders of its ally. Even though the monarchs of Evermore hold the title of King and Queen, their power is diluted compared to that of Wayrest. Therefore it is now known as a lesser Kingdom than a full independent Kingdom such as Wayrest or Daggerfall. Wayrest seeks to destroy its nemesis to the west once and for all, which would pave the way to controling the rest of High Rock. Northpoint and Shornhelm - During a long a brutal war the Kingdom of Northpoint conquered the Kingdom of Shornhelm. The citizens of Shornhelm still hold a slight contempt for the Kingdom of Northpoint making the realm somewhat unstable. Northpoint would rather focus on keeping the peace within it's borders than engaging in the war between Daggerfall and Wayrest. Nova Orsinium - IN PROGRESS Category:Lore Category:Northpoint Category:Daggerfall Category:Camlorn Category:Wayrest Category:Evermore Category:Shornhelm